The Anamorphosis of Edward Elric
by Technicolour Dreamcloth
Summary: The guilt was too much to bear. Deep inside, Edward knew it was all his fault. Nothing could be done to change that. Alphonse was forced to carry the burden that should have been his and his alone.
1. Chapter 1

_**"The Anamorphosis of Edward Elric "**_

The guilt was too much to bear. Deep inside, Edward knew it was all his fault. Nothing could be done to change that. Alphonse was forced to carry the burden that should have been his and his alone. Edward escaped the Truth with just a leg and an arm missing, but Alphonse's body was gone and his soul was sealed into a cold, hollow, unfeeling suit of armor. No matter how much Alphonse tried console him, Edward couldn't escape the feeling that it was all his fault.

"Brother, wake up! We don't want to be late meeting Colonel Mustang at the office, he says he has something important he needs to tell us concerning our next mission." "Mmmff..." Edward sleepily opened his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So sorry for the late update! I'll try to update whenever possible, it's just that right now I have many papers I need to be working on for midterms... Also, enjoy the fic's new cover art (by me!). This chapter is a little longer than the pilot chapter, I know that's what everyone wanted. Enjoy~ °D^**

* * *

><p>"Brother?" Edward sleepily opened his eyes, his mind recalling the harrowing dreams from the night before. As much as he liked to sleep, Edward was glad that Alphonse had woken him. He had had enough torture and agony for one night. Reliving the hell of the failed human transmutation on a seemingly nightly basis was pure horror, not even mentioning having the heartbreaking cries of Nina the chimera echoing throughout the dreams. The resounding thoughts were quickly shaken from Edward's head as Alphonse gently shook his older brother to back to reality. "Brother, are you up? We have get ready, we're due at Colonel Mustang's office in less than 30 minutes!" "30 minutes!? Damn it, Alphonse, we're going to be late! I'm not in the mood this morning to hear Colonel Bastard give one his stupid lectures. The sooner we get the mission intel, the sooner I can get that self-righteous rank climber out of my hair!" Edward swiftly threw on his clothes and boots, followed by his trademark red flamel coat. "Come on, Al, let's go." Edward made his way over to the doorway of the military dorm they both shared. "Wait, Brother. You left your pocketwatch!" Ah, the state alchemist pocketwatch. The branding sign of a dog of Amestris, forced to kill for the government in times of war and 'be thou for the people' in times of peace. Although it was a powerful alchemic amplifier that greatly increased his abilities, Edward couldn't help but show a little dismay towards the cold silver timepiece. "Thanks, bro. Can't forget that." With that, the duo set out for Central Headquarters.<p>

* * *

><p>- Colonel Mustang, dry as ever, greeted the boys as they came in. "Fullmetal. Nice to see you. Oh, wait. I can't see you, can I?" "Colonel, sir," Hawkeye, Mustang's most loyal subordinate, stood to the side of his desk, clutching an armful of neglected paperwork. "Could you at least <em>try <em>to be nice to Edward today? You don't want him to start the mission on the wrong foot." "Fine, fine. I'll begin." Directing his attention back to the Elric Brothers, Mustang began explaining the details of the mission, his hands settled under his chin in his trademark pose.

"The case I have for you, it's a peculiar one, Fullmetal. I believe it takes place in a small town called 'Wesling.' I think you'll find this inquest quite interesting. Please take the file back to your dorm today and review it." Mustang handed Edward the manilla envelope. "I've also taken the liberty of getting you and your brother some train tickets. You leave on the 9:00 train from Central to Liore tomorrow, and from there I will have some escorts waiting for you." As much as he cared not to admit it, the Colonel had a slight sense of endearment towards the brothers and wanted to make sure they were safe. Edward's face contorted in a look of minute surprise mixed with the faint pallor of distrust. "O-kay Colonel, I think we'll be going now. Al, let's go. I want to take a nap before we review this stuff." _**Shnk,**_ **_shnk_**. Edward walked to the door, with Alphonse following close on his heels. Before reaching the door, Alphonse turned in the direction of Lieutenant Hawkeye. "Bye, Lieutenant." "Goodbye, Alphonse. I hope to see you brothers again soon."


End file.
